1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical contacts and an electrical connector assembly having such electrical contacts, and more particularly to electrical contacts and an electrical connector assembly having such electrical contacts for removably mounting a chip module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector assembly 1 usually comprises an electrical connector (not shown), and a chip module and a printed circuit board 2 respectively connecting to top and bottom ends of the electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing (not shown) and a plurality of electrical contacts 3 retained in the insulative housing. The chip module has a plurality of pins 40 at bottom end thereof, while the printed circuit board 2 is arranged with a plurality of solder pads 20 on top surface thereof. The pins and the solders pads 20 respectively contact top and bottom ends of the electrical contacts 3 to form electrical connection between the chip module and the printed circuit board 2.
However, after the pins of the chip module is inserted into the insulative housing to electrically connect with the electrical contacts 3, and the electrical contacts 3 are disposed on the conductive pads 20 of the printed circuit board 2, the central axis of the pin 40 along up-to-down direction is not aligned with the central axis of the conductive pad 20 along up-to-down direction, that is to say, there is a certain displacement between the two central axises of the pin 40 and the conductive pad 20. Further, the displacements will be different in different electrical connectors. Therefore, it is difficult and disturbed for customers to design and manufacture tools to test electrical connectors because different displacements need to design different test tools.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector assembly to stress the problems mentioned above.